


Coincidence Walks into a Bar

by EmberRayneStorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm
Summary: Magnus and Alec meet and bond over their failed blind dates.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Coincidence Walks into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Hunter’s Moon 2020 Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: Blind Date
> 
> A big shoutout to Meg [(brightasstars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars) for sprinting with me and cheering me on these last few days! I hope you enjoy the story that you helped motivate me to finish!
> 
> And, as always, thank you to all the lovelies over at the Hunter’s Moon! Thank you all for being so wonderful!

_Our Story Begins…_

Magnus pushed open the entrance to the bar, letting out a small sigh as he stepped inside. He was a bit tired, but mostly relieved to have made it to his destination. Happy he would be able to get a much needed drink after the _interesting_ start to his evening he’d had.

He headed towards the bar to find a seat and finally place his order. As he approached, he spotted a lone figure already seated on one of the stools. He was tall and more than easy on the eyes. But what really stood out to him was the man’s behaviour. Magnus could tell from the man’s relaxed posture that he had already been there for a while. He was resting an elbow on the bar, his head sat comfortably in his hand. He was idly stirring a full drink, watching the melting ice swirl, clearly lost in thought.

Magnus found himself especially intrigued by the man, sure he must have a story. And Magnus could use the distraction from his own evening while he enjoyed his drink.

He arrived at the bar, reaching out to place a hand on the empty stool next to the man. “Is this seat taken?” He asked with a polite smile.

The man jumped a little in his seat, startled briefly, confirming Magnus’ theory he had been off in his own mind. He recovered quickly, chuckling and gesturing to the stool. “Definitely not. Help yourself.”

“Thank you.” Magnus smiled, pulling the stool out and taking a seat.

The bartender appeared soon after, taking Magnus’ order and blending his drink. Once she’d finished, she laid out a napkin before setting his drink on top and sliding it over to Magnus. He thanked her, handing her a tip before taking a healthy sip from the glass. He took a moment to savour the feel of the drink rolling down his throat.

Next to him, the man was still sitting comfortably, stirring away at his drink. He had a handsome profile, accented by sharp features. He wore a serious face, but there was a warmth to it. Magnus couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was.

“So, what brings a handsome non-drinker like yourself to a bar?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

The man let out a laugh, stopping his stirring and turning to look at Magnus. “That obvious?”

“Darling, there’s nursing a drink and then there’s seeing it off to college.” He teased, still grinning.

The man laughed again, finally letting go of the straw as he sat up straight. “You caught me. I’m really not much of a drinker. Or a bar scene guy in general.” He explained. “I’m Alec, by the way.”

“Magnus. Nice to meet you, Alec.” He smiled warmly. “So, what brings you so far out of your element?”

“A date.”

“Ah.” Magnus was surprised when he was hit with a pang of disappointment. He had clearly been more interested in Alec then he’d initially realized.

Taking a quick drink from his glass, he tried to brush it off. After all, there was nothing to be done about it. “And where is this mystery date?” He asked, turning in his seat to look out at the bar and try to spot another lone figure he felt would fit with the handsome man before him.

“They didn’t show.” Alec replied.

Magnus’ head snapped sharply back. “They stood you up?!” He said, upset and insulted on behalf of Alec. No one deserved that to happen to them, but especially not someone with such a kind air about them.

“Honestly, I’m relieved.” Alec chuckled quietly, clearly not at all bothered by the fact.

“Oh?” Seeing Alec’s reaction, Magnus felt his growing fury quickly extinguish, replaced by intrigue.

“This wasn’t my idea.” Alec explained. “My siblings set me up.”

He shifted in his seat, looking a bit nervous or embarrassed. “I, uh-I only came out recently.” He continued. “I didn’t really want to do this, but I know it was their way of showing their support, so I didn’t want to say no. But this is really not my thing.”

“Dating?” Magnus asked curiously, continuing to enjoy his drink.

“No, blind dates. Bar scene pick-ups.” He gestured absently at the room around them. “All this kind of stuff. It all seems so strange and forced. Love at first sight and all that nonsense. As if you can just spot someone across the room and are supposed to magically know they’re for you.” He explained earnestly. “I need to get to know someone first, see what they’re like. I don’t think you can expect someone to just magically snap into place and be who you expect them to be.”

He laughed then, suddenly embarrassed again. He shook his head. “Sorry, this is such an overshare. I don’t know why I started dumping this all on you.”

“You’re not. We’re talking. I like what you have to say.” Magnus reassured.

Alec let out another nervous laugh, but was assuaged enough to finish. “I just…relationships: they take effort. You know? A give and take on each side that come together to make something great.”

“A team.” Magnus offered with a smile.

“Exactly.” Alec grinned, pleased that Magnus understood.

Magnus returned his smile, enjoying how happy the other man was.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a time, smiling in agreement. Magnus took another drink from his martini glass, finishing it off and ordering another of the same. He thanked the bartender again and eagerly brought the glass to his lips to take another drink.

“So, that’s more than enough about me.” Alec broke the silence. “What brings you here?”

“Uhm.” Magnus finished his sip, putting down his glass and swallowing before breaking into a humours smile. He was far enough removed from how his evening had begun, and plenty cheered up by his charming company, that the events felt purely comedic now and he was eager to share his own story. “I actually was on a blind date of my own.”

“Oh, really?” Alec asked, and eyebrow raised in disbelief at the unlikely coincidence.

“I swear.” Magnus assured. “I was over at that new bar on 5th. My friends set me up.”

He paused then, considering how much he should say next. But looking at Alec, the kindness in his eyes and the open honesty he had already shared, Magnus decided he could do the same.

“I went through a really terrible break up. Someone I was very close to for years. She cheated on me.” Magnus confessed, a bit sadly. The hurt didn’t run nearly as deep as it once had, but it was still there.

It was Alec’s turned to be surprised. His face dropped, stunned and blinking. “I’m really sorry about that.” He finally replied. Not with pity, but with an empathetic sadness.

Magnus shook his head. “Don’t be. I’m not glad it happened, but I’ve accepted that it did. It…took me longer than I care to admit to move past it. She was an integral part of my life for several years. It can be hard to reconcile the person she was with the person she became.”

Magnus let out a quiet chuckle. He’d shared more then he’d planned, now. But somehow Alec made it easy. He felt so safe and comfortable in the other man’s presence. And, honestly, he didn’t regret it. Magnus saw no pathetic pity or judgement in the other man’s eyes. Just a genuine sympathy for what Magnus had experienced.

“It was a while ago, now. I’ve put it behind me. It can be hard to want to open my heart up again – I still worry about getting hurt – but I’m ready to move forward with my love life again.” He looked directly at Alec, feeling hopeful for the future he desired. He knew his next words were on the cheesier end but, with the way Alec had spoken earlier, he felt the other man would understand. “I want to be able to make a deep connection with someone. To share in being a part of a unit of trust and happiness.”

Alec smiled then. Warm and genuine and full of support. And Magnus knew his trust had been well placed.

He looked away, laughing to himself as he circled the rim of his glass. “I’m fairly certain my friends were trying to make me grateful for being single when they set me up on this date, though.”

Alec’s eyebrow raised again, this time reflecting his intrigue. “Oh?”

Magnus flashed Alec a toothy grin. “The first thing she did when she sat down was ask my annual income.”  
  


“Yikes.” Alec replied, brows furrowed and eyes wide with alarm.

Magnus nodded. “She then went on to outline her expenses and expected allowance fund.”

“What?” Alec let out a little laugh of disbelief, struggling to comprehend the preposterous situation.

“I’m serious!” Magnus assured him, laughing himself at the absurdity of the interaction. “She just started listing off her rent and hair and how she expected to always have the latest iphone or something.”

Alec burst out laughing, unable to hold back any longer. “Was she expecting a sugar daddy?”

“I’m honestly not sure.” Magnus answered, shaking with plenty of laughter of his own. “I just knew it wasn’t for me.” He shook his head, thinking again of the brief ‘date’. “She really didn’t like that. I guess she isn’t used to ‘no thanks’.”

“Didn’t take it well?” Alec asked.

“Not at all.” Magnus replied, shaking his head again but still grinning. “She tried to dump her drink on me.”

Alec’s brow furrowed incredulously. “What a nut case.”

Magnus couldn’t help but watch every movement Alec made. He found he was captured by every minute change in the man’s expressions. Taken by the way the muscles flowed as he shifted between frowning and laughter. How everything about him, from his warm smile to the small gap in his eyebrow, accentuated his handsome face.

“Don’t worry, she was unsuccessful.” He explained, taking a sip of his drink. “She spent so much time getting up and trying to make a big theatrical show of being insulted that I figured out what she was planning to do and got out of the way.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes at the memory, pleased it was now long over and firmly in the ‘funny story’ category.

“Well, I’m glad you got out of there sooner rather than later.” Alec said. “Sounds like things would only have gotten worse.”

“Yes, safe to say it was time to call it a night.” Magnus agreed.

“And so you decided to come here?”

“Well, just because the date was over didn’t mean _my_ night had to be over. I was looking forward to a nice evening out. And after all that, I needed a good drink. So-” He held up his glass with a grin. “Here I am.”

“Here you are.” Alec repeated, smiling warmly.

Magnus took a large gulp of his drink and they laughed together, enjoying the humorous string of events that had caused their paths to cross that night.

“So, if your date never showed, and you didn’t want to be here to begin with, what kept you here?” Magnus asked. “Not that I’m complaining.” He added with a coy smile.

Alec smiled sheepishly, looking down at his drink and beginning to stir it once again. “To be honest, I was just trying to kill some time before I left. I didn’t want my sister to berate me for leaving too soon and not giving things a chance, or something.” He chuckled. “I know she’s going to be waiting to hear about my night, and I’m not looking to hurry that any sooner than it has to be.”

Magnus saw the way Alec smiled fondly as he stirred his drink. On the surface, his words might have sounded like a complaint, but Magnus could see it was only in jest. Alec clearly appreciated how much she cared about him and the lengths his siblings had gone to show him their support. Magnus thought it was wonderful how close Alec and his siblings must be. The strong bond they all share.

“Well then, I guess that means you get to keep me company for my drink.” Magnus said, holding out his glass with a wide grin.

“Sounds good to me.” Alec chuckled, picking up his own glass and tapping it against Magnus’s.

Magnus took another drink from his glass, smiling over the brim as Alec sipped from his own in turn.

They ended up spending several more hours together at the bar, chatting and laughing all the while. The ice already long broken, they began to learn more about one another. They discussed what they each did for work, Alec’s schooling, and their favourite hobbies. They even exchanged silly stories from their past.

It was truly a great evening; easy and fun and frankly wonderful. Not a care in the world, just sheer enjoyment of spending time together.

They only realized how late it had become when the bartender announced last call, pulling them back to reality. Magnus was on his third drink while Alec was still finishing up his first. They had been so utterly engrossed in their nice time together that they hadn’t even noticed the passing hours.

They left the bar together, pulling on their coats as they exited into cool night air.

Magnus chuckled. “I guess you won’t have to worry about your sister saying you left too soon.”

Alec returned his laugh. “Ya, except now I’ve been here so long she’s _definitely_ not going to let me get away without talking about it.”

Magnus offered him a coy smile, looking directly into Alec’s eyes. “And what are you going to tell her?”

Alec grinned. He let out a little laugh, looking down for a moment as he smiled. “I’m going to tell her I have to eat my words.” He looked up again, appearing a bit nervous, but still happy as he held Magnus’ gaze. “Turns out you can fall for someone in a night.”

And Magnus’ own smile grew. “Is that so?” He said, enjoying playing innocent.

Alec chuckled again, nodding. “I had a really nice night with you, Magnus. I’m glad I came. And that you did too.” His eyes flickered back and forth as he looked into Magnus’, as if searching to confirm that he felt the same.

“I am too, Alexander.” He replied, enjoying the way Alec’s cheeks warmed at his name. “This has been a truly wonderful evening.”

Alec smiled happily.

Magnus took a step closer, reaching out to take hold of Alec’s hand. Alec looked down, watching as Magnus ran his thumb gently over it.

“I don’t think you need to take any of what you said back, though. We spent the whole evening together talking. I really liked spending time together and getting to know you.” He gave Alec’s hand a firm squeeze, drawing the man’s eyes back up to his. “I think what you said is true. And I’m all for effort.” He smiled warmly. “How about we take it slow. Will you let me take you out on a proper date? Sometime soon, hopefully?” He asked eagerly.

Alec grinned widely, squeezing Magnus’ hand in return. “I’d love that.”

And they continued to stand together, smiling happily and not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a safe place to converse about your love of all things Shadowhunters?  
> Feel free to pull up a stool at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord server!


End file.
